Two Halves Of A Whole
by spotty-bee
Summary: Sapphire is sent to earth to help end the rebel movement. Its a difficult mission, especially when you have no prior training. Thankfully she's given an escort, a freshly trained Ruby. The war starts to escalate over battles of ethics v.s efficiency, with painful consequences and two young, little gems caught in the middle, just trying to stay unbroken. Physically and mentally.
1. Chapter 1

Sapphire took her first tentative step from the space craft, eyeing the rocky outcroppings of the kindergarten in front of her. It was bustling with gems of all sorts, some Lesser Gems were hauling around heavy machinery and Greater gem messing around on electrical control boards. From what she could see there were a few guards posted around the canyon, all seeming nervous and taunt.

"Paragon Sapphire."

Sapphire looked down the exit ramp to a Citrine bowing to her at the end. As she hurried her decent the gem lifted slightly to meet her. "Forgive my tardiness. I was commanded to greet you upon your arrival, but was unable to navigate the crowds of workers."

"N-no. I understand, its quiet alright." Sapphire said, wondering down to touch the dry ,crunching earth with her foot for the first time. "I believe the ship was early."

"Its still no excuse on my part Paragon." Citrine stated, standing still next to the blue gem, towering at least two feet above her. "I am to take you to the commander , whom will brief you upon the situation you have just entered. Speed is of the upmost urgency."

"I understand." The younger gem agreed, allowing the Citrine to take up the lead through the cluster of workers. "Though there's really no need to report this to your superior. I am still a head of schedule."

It could have been Sapphire's imagination, but the gem in front of her seem to relax minutely. As the Citrine waded them through the crowds, many of the lesser gems paused their current work to step out of their way. As a path clear in front of them and swallowed behind, Sapphire couldn't help but marvel at the efficiency of it all. The hum of mercenary and the echos of drills, with many gem hustling newly born shells to pre-set location to settle. It was amazing to see first hand.

Citrine notice when the gem behind her started to slow. "It is a bit to take in at first but the commander dearly requests to be introduced to you as soon as possible. Please follow me as quickly as you are able." The amber gem winced slightly as she began to lead sapphire up the steps towards a an overlooking station.

Sapphire easily caught up to Citrine's side on the clear stairway and looking over the rail was able to see the massive operation with better clarity. Yet she put that aside for now and followed Citrine to the large doorway.

The gem knocked on the door before opening it for the small blue sapphire behind her. "Paragon Sapphire has arrived my commander." Citrine announced, leading into the room and before a large black gem with braided grey hair. The commander was a towering entity with thick muscled arms and small red eyes. She was easily 10 feet tall, an imposing presence for the 4 foot sapphire. As the colossal leader turned to face them the Citrine bowed. "Paragon Sapphire, this is Commander Jet."

"That will be all, back toy your station Citrine." Jet grumbled watching the still bowed gem back from the room, closing the door with her. Sapphire looked nervously to the Commander as the black gem turned to the map she had been studying before their arrival. All was silent and the blue gem wondered if she should speak to the massive leader until Jet turned to her again. "Come over here." Jet snapped, causing Sapphire to catch a glimpse of a her gem hidden in her tongue.

Sapphire scurried to the table and had to clamber up on a nearby rock to look over the edge of the desk. Jet watched her struggle to her feet before commenting. "I thought they'd be sending someone a little taller."

"W-well I'm sorry Commander Jet, I was the only one available..." Sapphire stuttered, looking to her feet.

 _ **'Or the only one expendable.'**_

"You have the future sight I requested?" Jet asked narrowing her eyes down to the blue gem. "Don't you?"

"Yes Commander."

"Then it is of no consequence what the container looks like." Jet said gruffly, she turned to stare out the observation port windows, not moving from her place near the table. "You were brought here to help us diffuse some trouble makers. The last commander stationed here has gone rouge. She's gone insane and dragged some of the workers off with her ,some kind of twisted loyalty. At first I was only worried about replacing the substantial numbers she managed off with, but then she began to attack the facility. " Jet turned to Sapphire with a dark glare. "She's put us months behind on our quota and gem are dying. She needs to be put DOWN. Your job is to find her and her camp, as well as predict any more attacks she may send to the kindergarten."

"Commander... future sight doesn't really work like that-"

"I am well aware how it works." Jet snarled, causing Sapphire to flinch. "Keep a dam eye out for any attacks that maybe coming for us in the future and report any vision you get to me, and me alone." At Sapphire's rapid nodded the commander snorted. "Your other task I mentioned has to do with your stealth level. Your file has you listed at a level four. While its not much, its better then the rest of the dolt down there." Jet pointed aggressively to the map. "This black mark here is the kindergarten, and these red marking show us possible place the rebels could be hiding."

Sapphire felt her eyes widen behind her bangs at the sight of the massive red cloud that hung over the map. It was a daunting task, especially since she had no special training.

"Your future sight should help you dispel any possible place. It deals with fact, correct?" Jet grumbled.

"Yes Commander."

"Well since the camp is already situated, it shouldn't change its placement for future visions of its location. So long as we do not send a large amount of gem out to search for it, they should feel no need to move it." Jet pointed to sapphire gruffly, frowning deeply. "This mission calls for a lot of study and foot travel. You'll be scouting for their camp out in the wilderness. Do you think you can handle this?"

No, not really. Sapphire had no knowledge of the planet, who she was looking for or what kind of danger awaited her, but returning home a failure was not an option. "Y-es."

Jet narrowed her eyes tightly, looking down at the blue gem before nodding. "Very well. You'll have all my books, charts and maps at your disposal. You get a week of study before I send you out for your first recon."

"W-what kind of dangers could I face, Commander?" Sapphire questioned hesitantly.

"Ah yes, your battle level is low isn't it." Jet frowned, pulling up a paper Sapphire quickly recognized as her record. "Well, to be expected by some one of your size and social ranking. Your weapon is a... Spiked Knucklebuster? Hm, a bit physical and close combat for your type." Jet set the paper hastily back to the table with a grumble. "Well, I'll get you an escort."

Jet tugged a portable wailing stone from her pocket, turning it on with a harsh mash of the button. "Topaz! I need a serf gem." She paused at the garbled response Sapphire couldn't make out. "How about from the reserves? We need one that is battle trained. Any of the superfluous ones will do." the response that came caused Jet to roll her eyes, annoyed. "Any one of them. Pick the one you hate the most or one that is at closet arms reach, just send it up to me." With that the call was ended.

Jet the produced another wail stone from her pocket and threw to Sapphire, who barley caught it in time. "That is yours. Use it to contact me with any information or visions you have. Its a privet line and will only contact myself."

"Yes commander." Sapphire sighed as she examined the device in her hand. She had used them before, and it wasn't a difficult tool to understand. She had just slipped it into her pocket when there was a knock at the door.

A white gem with short, no nonsense blue hair stepped inside. She didn't bow when she settled her eyes on Jet, but merely tugged a small red gem in behind her. The smaller gem as shorter than Sapphire was, if just by a few inches. Her right arm was in the white gem's tight grip, twisted at what had to be an uncomfortable angle, not the figure was attempting protest.

"Ah Topaz, as efficient as ever." Jet nodded, barely sparing the red gem a glance.

"Yes, I have Ruby number... erhm-" Topaz paused to wrench the ruby closer and look her in the face. Sapphire could not hear what conversed between the two, or even see with the angle of the ruby's head, but she was soon push back into place. "Ruby number 'A113' "

"Just write her off the roster, she's got a new duty from now on." Jet said pulling out a stack of paperwork from her table. Topaz simple tossed the ruby into the room and left , clearly believing her duty was done.

The Ruby came to Sapphire's side and given the moment Sapphire studied her new escort. The girl was toned, but nothing outlandish, and she seemed very fit. She was dressed in what seemed to be a regulation outfit and had thick, curly black hair framing her face, with a mess of curls creating a blanket of bangs on her head. Her posture was stiff and unwinding, while her eyes held a heavy, distant gaze.

Sapphire was pulled back as a set of heavy books and papers were psuhed into her arms. "Heres some material to get you started. Your room is down the stairs and into the tunnels. Room 20. The ruby-" Jt jutted her thumb out towards the red gem. "-is your personal assistant and body guard. Just say the command and she's already started. Right?" Jet turned her glare to the ruby, who stood slightly straighter in response. That seemed to be enough for her leader however as she turned back to Sapphire with a nodded. "She's trained to fight and bend over backwards for her superiors. When your out in the field don't worry about her wellbeing to much. The Injectors pop one Ruby fragment into the ground and ten more spring up, we can replace it easily if you brake this one. Right?" Jet this time poked the ruby square in the face. It winced a bit and shut its eyes, but did nothing else. "Well its a good time to test out the hardware. She one of the first batches off the line here."

"She was born here?" Sapphire asked, looking to the ruby again around the papers in her arms. "I-I though this facility was only in operations 10 years."

"It is." Jet smirked patting the Ruby on the head. "We finally have a proper training program to mature Gem much more quickly than we ever thought possible. While it normally takes Gems fifty years to properly mature this ones 10 now and she's already a well oiled machine. Imagine how she'll be in a few hundred years."

Sapphire... was unsure of such a development. When she had been ten years old she hardly understood how to summon her weapon. "Was this approved by the Diamond authority?"

Jet chuckled darkly she looked back to the Ruby who's head she had under her large hand. "Sapphire, it was ordered by the Diamond Authority." She smiled with a shrug. "Much more organized now that we don't have to worry about the slow passing nursery phase." Jet finally hefted herself back to her feet, using the Ruby push up with. "Alright. Take those book and escort Paragon Sapphire to her room. Once that task is done she will be your new organizer. Follow her orders, unless you'd like me to retrain you personally."

The Ruby shivered slightly but took the heavy burden from Sapphire's arms, before starting for the door. Sapphire was stunned for a moment before she began after the gem, looking back to see Jet bending over her map again. She shuffled uncertainly before hurrying after the other, out of the room.

When the door shut Jet smiled darkly to the map before she reach up to her mouth, forming her weapon and pulling the large Claymore from her throat .She chuckled as she swung the weapon as easily as one would a butterfly knife, before she impaled it deep into the table, right up to the sword's rain guard. The map fluttered uselessly with sword pinning it to the table right through the red marked areas.

"The court is mine Rose Quarts."

* * *

Hey guys, *whistles* I have NOT written a story in a while! Not since the- the mysterious file deletions of twenty eleven and- and one of my finished stories over 10,000 words having its words changed over to lines,... SOMEHOW! Ah it still hurts.

But Im back! Send me reviews if you like it so Im motivated to write more you guys. Tell me you love it, what you love! Tell me you hate it, what you want changed! Give me suggestions. Heck I might not listen but it all burns my creative fire. Now somethings may not be cannon, like maybe Ruby being born on Earth, but I think its not been stated against that.

Anyway give me reviews please! I validate my own happiness on the reactions of others, thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Sapphire closed the last book on her desk with a sigh, holding her temple slightly. She had been studying all she could for her first recon mission on the planet, and from what she had learned so far, was starting to get her nervous. Earth wildlife consisted of many dangers and the landscape was treacherous. Finding the rebel camp wouldn't take just skill but luck and perseverance. She just hoped commander Jet was a patient gem.

Sapphire pushed away from the desk with a tired sigh, it was only her first week. She should try some mediation to clear her mind and settle her nerves. She wouldn't get any visions other wise. Thus far her future sight only came to her with meditation, so a few hour may help her in the long run...

As she stood off the chair she looked towards the opposite corner of the room where the ruby had taken up residence. Sapphire wasn't sure how long they had been in her room, but she the red gem hadn't moved from the spot upon arriving. The red gem hadn't even seemed to blink since positioning herself out of the way, but close enough to be beckoned. Sapphire rung her hands before approaching the ruby.

"Erhm..." Sapphire began, unsure of what to say. It was likely a good idea to get to know each other, since they would be working together for who knew how long. Yet as soon as Sapphire had uttered a noise evenly remotely in her direction, the ruby went rigid, eyes darting to the blue gem expectantly.

Sapphire, for her part, was surprised for a moment. She wasn't really use to having someone's undivided attention, especially so intensely. "Hm, hello... I'm Sapphire." She tried to smile to the red gem, but the ruby made no move to smile back, in fact it had not moved an inch. It just stared at her, face hard and arms stiff at her sides.

"Ah, do you like being called Ruby?" Sapphire asked, unsure of if the gem had another title. She had met a small onyx as a gemling whom preferred to be called Onie as she had thirteen onyx gem siblings, but Sapphire was unsure of the customs found here on earth.

She knew her Greater Gem parents would have never allowed her or her sisters to take an alias. Most undignified...

The ruby's eye seemed to twitch, but not another movement was made.

Sapphire swallowed a disappointed sigh. It seemed she was a tedious conversationalist, even here. "Well I'm going to go meditate in for a bit, alright?" Sapphire explained, watching the Ruby's eyes as they stared Sapphire square in the chin. "Just... keep an eye out in case Jet or someone comes to the door for me, I tend to zone out."

This time she actually got a response, though it was only a slight nod from her red counterpart. Sapphire turned back settle herself on the cushioned area of the room, mostly for gems to relax on or was used during healing. She made herself comfortable before casting one look back to the ruby behind her, but the gem was now staring at the room's door quietly.

Nestled and relaxed, the blue gem shut her eyes and set her hands in her lap, trying to call a vision to her or formulate a plan she could use in finding the base. Sapphire knew her visions were unpredictable in nature, but usually didn't take to long to connect to them...

Like it was now.

Theres only so long one can wait for divination and there are only so many times someone can plan with such little information to go on. It could have been the stress of travel or Jet imposing introduction, but she was visionally stifled.

With a silent grumbled she cracked her eyes open a bit, looking out past the silky white bangs around the room. She strayed slightly to the corner where the Ruby still stood, only to freeze.

The Ruby was just staring at her.

Not with really any purpose or intent. She was just... looking at her. No eyes clouded over in thought, no glaring or even the shifting of keen study. Just a steady gaze of empty seeming meaning.

Was she... expecting something? Oh jank, did she forget about something!?

Sapphire reeled her mind a moment before focusing back on the ruby, only to find her gaze to the door again.

Strange...

Suddenly she felt the familiar flittering in the back of her mind when the world when black for a moment...

* * *

 _A long flowing pink dress skirt stood before her. Sapphire stumbled back in fear as the figure got closer, reaching out with a large hand to-_

* * *

 _- **Don't Want Your Excuses You Worthless Little Karat!"** Jet shrieked, glaring down at Sapphire, their faces mere inches apart, Sapphire could feel a giant hand clasping her dress front, her feet hanging off the ground. " **I WANT YOU TO F-**_

* * *

 _-eaming is all Sapphire can hear. The horrible burning in her hand as she shakily pulls broken white gem shards from her palm, imbedded like splinte-_

* * *

 _-horrible laboured breathing. Sapphire is feeling hurt but is frantic for some other reason, lifting her head up to find brown eyes staring back at her, shaking from hard breath and aching pain._

* * *

 _- **roy A1-**_

...

* * *

 _- **Onnn Ittttsss SssSsaaFfe."** The voice echos as a yellow emancipation grill dissipates before her, Sapphire doesn't hesitate for a moment and hurries through, crouching and holding her long flowing dress._

" _ **Thank you, St-**_

* * *

 _ **-** quiet. Sapphire stares up the night sky, her heart heavy with guilt and her body sore with fatigue. Its been going on so long...to think its finally over._

 _At least, it is physically._

 _Sapphire flinches in pain as her heart swell, hot and sorrowful. Is there no happiness left for her?_

 _ **'Its like nobody wants me.'**_

 _Suddenly a small warm hand slips itself into hers, squeezing soft, and just like that all the heavy stones in her heart dissipate, encompassing her in a blanket of loving fervour. Her eyes dart down to catch a glimps of red when she goes it grip back, but_ -_-_ then things -go dark.

 _ **'Then what is Your hand For?'**_

* * *

Sapphire flinches up at attention, her back protesting at her for such a sudden motion. Sapphire shutters slightly as she tries to make sense of the mess of information she was just given.

Ok there was a pink dress... Jet screaming... splinters of something...

-someone... in her hand?

Sapphire flinched before holding her head in her hands. Why was it always like this?

Her future vision was a trait passed down generation from generation. The more powerful the gem, the better it worked...

Sapphires weren't known for the power what so ever, so her visions were a bit troublesome to make out. As far as she knew, all the visions she had came true at one point or another. They arrived, jumbled and out of order, usually in a sizable amount. Their length varied from a single syllable and a blurry second of sight to a lengthy hour of what she could expect. She didn't have any idea of what was happening in them, what lead up to them or what the consequences entitled. Yet when she was in the vision she was in her future self position, whom knew exactly what was happening and how to feel about it.

Sapphire clenched her hands tightly over her gem at the memory of the horrible emotions in the last vision. She never wanted to feel like that...

Only she would, one day. Most likely for a long time. At least until the red hand had grasp her tightly and squeezed the feelings away as easily as if she were a sponge just filled with water. Sapphire gazed to the ruby, looking at her small calloused hands.

It couldn't be her's, could it?

Sapphire rose to her feet, catching the attention of the ruby. She shifted uneasily in place...

When the door swung open, catching the ruby in the side, the gem twitched and grimaced in pain, but did nothing more.

"There you are." Topaz frowned darkly as she jutted to Sapphire with her finger. "Jet wants you for an update. You head out tomorrow afternoon for your first patrol right?" When Sapphire could only offer a shocked and frantic nodded the gem glowered down at her. "Right, well step on it, Im not playing babysitter here for a bunch of gemling! Get on with it."

The door was left open as Topaz marched off, clearly unhappy to even be looking for them. Sapphire frowned and rung her hands.

Her first patrol, and she had only the faintest clue what to expect... She shouldn't get lost, after studying the map, but there was so much she didn't know about this planet... The rebels... These books had been vague at best and they were all the base had.

Apparently the old commander had written many books about the planet, but burnt them before she left. The few that remained were full of fanciful thoughts, poems and doodles. Then the ones not written by the commander focus on the planet's nutrient value and stone count.

Sapphire clutched the front of her dress tightly, staring at the floor to try and collect herself as her hand shook, nearly ripping her lacy fabric.. If her parents could see her now... honestly. She tried to ignore the horrible feeling building sinside her as she looked back to the door.

The ruby was watching her again, but this time clearly expecting her to start down to Jet's office. With a sigh she lead the way out the door frame, letting the ruby close the path behind them.

No escape.

As she began the slow scuffled down the hallway she looked to the ruby again, her eyes straying down her body.

"W-wait a moment." Spphire ordered, watching as the gem stopped beside her. With thinking she reached out and clasped their ungemed hands together... Sapphire squeezed it tightly, but the red hand didn't respond and was limp in her own.

No warm feeling, no dissipation.

Disappointed, Sapphire gently let the hand down again. "I-i'm sorry... Wait here while I go get some books back from the room..." She turned and hurried back the few steps to her room, and began to scrub furiously at her face as she entered, angry at herself for trying to dispel these felling with such a gemling like method.

The ruby stood back out in the hall watching her leave before looking at its warmed hand, testingly squeezing it before opening the palm back to her. The ruby stared at it, confused but intrigued.

* * *

Sorry it took a bit guys, I love writing this but I just need to be in a mood yah know! Tell me what you think of the visions, I kinda wanted hem to be jumpy and hard to follow.

Cookies to who ever get the reference in the last 2!


	3. Chapter 3

Sapphire and Ruby stood before Jet's towering figure in her overview office. The Black gem was watching production in the kindergarten below her through the window. Her eyes narrowed. Sapphire looked back at her red companion, who was holding her books and bag for her. She had absent mindedly given them to her when she had come to the officer door and winced at her thoughtlessness, even if the red gem didn't seem to mind.

Not that the ruby seemed to mind anything.

"So," Jet's deep voice rumbled, pulling Sapphire back to her leader. "You have a plan set up?"

Sapphire jolted slightly when she was questioned. She walked forward a bit to take precedence over her two gem group. "Yes I-, erhm..." Sapphire swallowed hard as Jet's piercing stare glanced to her. "I was planning on warping t-the back lines of the territory and heading back on foot to look for clues of their base. It should lead us in the direction we should take."

Jet blinked before looking down at the scrambling workers again. She was silent for a moment, so long so that Sapphire began to sweat slightly. She could feel the red gem's stare boring into the back of her head. Jet brought a hand to her chin, holding it in a thoughtful position.

"The warps could alert them to your location," Jet explained, not looking to them again. "Use the emergency tunnels we have built under the ground. They travel a long ways past the boarders, but you should find your way with no trouble coming back."

"Yes Commander, that sounds much more stealthy." Sapphire agreed, wincing slightly at her oversight.

Jet finally turned to them, marching across the metal floor and making the building shuttered under her might. She paused before Sapphire, her figure shadowing heavily over Sapphire's slight form. "Look, I'm not expecting you to come skipping back here, undamaged and with information on the rebel armies, first go. I'm expecting you to come back with SOMETHING." Jet leaned in slightly so Sapphire could get a good look at her face. It was neutral, for the moment. "I am expecting you to get results. For now its minimal, but don't go screwing around and wasting time. I'm giving you a month each excursion before I send a party out looking for your remains, and if I have to send a party out you had better hope you're dead." Jet glowered slightly. "I don't like sending guards that should be protecting the kindergarten from rebels out for afternoon walks.

"Yes ma'am." Sapphire said.

"Now then..." Jet continued. "The first mission is your, I suppose, only pass. Get a lay of the land, native life, while looking for clues. After that I expect you to be doing your job. If you fail I'll need to find ways to... motivate you." The Commander's eyes shifted to the ruby. "As fer you, make sure your Organizer is safe at all times, keep an ear out for danger and follow every order she gives you to the letter. Remember, you can easily be replaced."

Sapphire wasn't sure how the Ruby reacted, but Jet seemed satisfied. "Alright, get to it." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Sapphire turned back and went to the ruby, taking her books back from her. The red gem watched curiously as she set the books in the bag strapped to the ruby's back. With that done she took the bag from her and lead the way out of the room. With unsteady feet, either from the weighted bag or the slightly nervous shaking, Sapphire took them down the stairs to the large barred door at the bottom. Upon arrival both the large, brawny guards lifted the hatches and opened the door for them.

Sapphire stared in the large pathway of encompassing, inky black darkness before her and wrung her hands. Of course it was pitch black, why would they light an unused tunnel? She felt Ruby's still figure come close up behind her before she step into the darkness. Her feet crunched on the dry, husky earth and as soon as Sapphire and Ruby were a little ways in the doors shut behind them, leaving them in nothing but darkness.

* * *

How long had she been walking...? Sapphire hadn't the foggiest clue. It was most likely hours. There was no way to tell time and there was nothing she could see before her. The floors were thankfully bare, so she didn't trip, but she had scuttled a bit on her skirt a few moments before. That only happened when she was on an incline. Was she going up an incline? That also was impossible to know.

Sapphire was uncomfortable with the silence, the inky wetness so thick she couldn't see her hand touching her face. It was like she was the only thing in existence.

She paused her walking, tired of the uncertainty and repetitive motion. How long was this tunnel? Was she getting close to the end? Was there even an actual end? What if -

Sapphire felt something brush by her side causing her to jump back, screeching loudly. She expected something to lunge out of the darkness and snatch her away, like a wild animal of sorts that had snuck in the cave somehow.

Instead another voice gasped loudly before something stumbled to the floor.

Sapphire started, it was the ruby! How could she have forgotten?! She went towards where the noise came from, feeling about clumsily until her hand came in contact with a puff of hair. The ruby stilled under her hands as Sapphire quickly felt down the framing black locks to the red gem's face, tracing her jaw until she came down the neck to the ruby's shoulder. As Sapphire went to pull the other up she paused as the shoulders shook slightly under her grasp.

Sapphire felt guilt well up through her. Of course she wasn't the only on unsettled by this place, why hadn't she checked on the other? She had been so caught up in her own little world...

"It'll be alright," she said, trying to keep her voice still. She managed to start hoisting the ruby to her feet before she caught on and finished the manoeuvre on her own. "W-why don't we walk next to each other for a bit? No more surprises that way." Sapphire suggested, patting the shoulder in the darkness.

There was no response, but the other stuck to her side as they ascended deeper into the cave. The feel of the other at her shoulder helped Sapphire feel more relaxed, as ironic as that was now compared to a few seconds ago.

The two traveled on for a long period, not saying a word to each other. At times when it would become too unbearably lonely Sapphire let her hand brush against the other softly, easing her emotions.

She let her mind wonder again, only this time to what they were going to do. What if she didn't find any clues... Looking blindly for the rebel camp inside their own territory wasn't something you want to make up as you go...

What if they encountered one of the rebel warriors... Could they hold their own? They should have practiced their combat skills.

Well she should have.

She had read up on Rose Quartz and some of the gems she had taken with her, but it was spotty information passed that. Many gem workers, mostly lesser, had gone missing after Rose turned rouge. Thought it wasn't known if they had died in the landscapes of the planet, destroyed while working the kindergarten or run off to find their old leader.

Though escaping the kindergarten was now almost impossible, what with the increased security after the rebel attacks, Sapphire was sure a gem with enough gumption could find a crack to slip through.

That being said, Sapphire had no idea what kind of combatants she would be up against... What kind of weapons...

Sapphire blinked when she felt a hand brush over her skirt softly. She looked out into the empty darkness where the Ruby face was. It took her a moment to realize the red gem was echoing her movements from earlier.

Sapphire reached out and brushed her hand over her partner again, feeling a slightly shaky arm still over her finger tip.

This was going to be an interesting relationship...

* * *

Mile upon mile of darkness gave way to a small sliver of light. At first Sapphire thought it was just far away, but the closer they got, it only got a smidgen bigger. They met a wall of rock with a crack allowing light to enter the tunnel. Sapphire ran her hands over the stone, noting how it seemed deliberately placed.

"They're hiding the exit," She concluded, looking to the red gem now that she could somewhat see with the new light. "I think were just going to have to wriggle out. Don't want the rebels to find this place by blowing this wall out."

Ruby nodded to her, but made no movement forward.

Looking back at the crack, Sapphire inched closer to it. It was small, but so were they. With a slight pull she began to make her way through.

It was tight. Very tight. She grunted at the effort to drag herself past rock and dirt. She paused half way through the process, her eye closed tightly as her face was pressed against a gritty rock. The position was uncomfortable, that was for sure, but she needed to just take a momentary break to collect herself.

A few seconds passed before she started again, this time hearing rock crumble and hands scrapping behind her as the ruby followed after. It took a few more grunts and groans before Sapphire emerged out the other side. She stumbled out before regaining her footing on the slippery green stuff bellow her. She looked at the encroaching green and thick browns around her. It seemed that they were at the base of a cliff, with the protective rock cover blending into the landscape with thin green stuff growing over the rocks. Sapphire allowed her hand to run over it gently.

It was very soft.

Growing relaxed around the new environment, Sapphire turned back to see the process the other was making.

Sapphire stared for a moment before putting a hand over her mouth to cover a blossoming smile. The ruby was pulling herself through the rocks, face forward and body sideways. She had her cheeks puffed in concentration and frustration. Sapphire couldn't help a few chuckles, the red gem had an adorable quality to her efforts.

The red gem paused to look at her with one eye, the other eye pressed into the same rock Sapphire's had before. The noise seemed to surprise her and Sapphire knew it was best to gather herself under control.

No use embarrassing the gem for no good reason.

"Ah, sorry, Ruby," Sapphire managed, a few dying chuckles jumping from her lips. "Do you want some help?"

At this the red gem seemed to double her efforts and pulled herself free, Sapphire wincing for her as a few stray scratches marked up her face in her haste.

Guess not.

"Well... I suppose we should get started," Sapphire said, pointing back up the cliff. "We need to get back up there and look for clues on the walk back." Sapphire looked back to her companion glancing upward to where her finger was pointing. "Lets start climbing-AHH!"

Sapphire gasped as the Ruby lifted her up in one arm and went back to the rock face, scrambling up one-handed. Sapphire was shocked for a few moments before common sense returned to her. "W-wait! Hold on!"

Ruby froze for a moment, a few steps up the cliff before she looked to Sapphire. The blue girl swallowed, and since she was still being held tightly in the red gems arm they had little personal space. Sapphire could almost brush lashes with the other.

"Ruby, put me down. I didn't mean for you to carry me up." Sapphire's breath rustles Ruby's curly hair as she spoke.

The red gem seems to process this for a few seconds before she keeps climbing.

'Well...' Sapphire sagged in Ruby's strong arm. She always known she didn't have a stature that demanded authority-

Ruby suddenly shifted and Sapphire was placed to the ground. They were on a solid, flat surface. A little ways from their starting point, with the top of the cliff just a few feet above them. Sapphire quickly dusts and adjusts her skirt, attempting to make herself presentable once more.

Not that there was anyone to care what shape her dress was in though... Or to chastise her for neglecting to address it in the first place.

She looked back to the ruby, who was staring pointedly to the ground, mouth tight and brow slightly furrowed.

Was she nervous? Sapphire couldn't help but wonder why.

She chose to smile to the other gem, waiting until the ruby looked up again to speak. "That was very... nice of you to offer Ruby, but-" Sapphire turned on her heel and leapt up the next few rock with ease, landing daintily on the cliff edge. She smiled again down to her partner, who was looking up at her with owlish eyes. "-I'm sure I won't have any trouble."

The ruby just stared at her until Sapphire chuckled, waving her hand briefly. "Well? Come up here!"

As the Ruby quickly got back to work scaling the rocks, Sapphire turns to view the world beyond the kindergarten.


End file.
